


Sweet Ice Cream

by GayCheerios



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Double Date, F/F, Girls in Love, Ice Cream, Theyre in love with dumbasses thats it thats the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: "God, how did we fall in love with these two Dia?”In which Nico and Dia are on a double date.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Yazawa Nico, Kurosawa Dia/Takami Chika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Sweet Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnnn hononico....diachika.........tsundere black haired girls...and stupid baby orange haired girls.....
> 
> ive been into love live for a looooooong ass time and these two....top ships..writing LL fanfiction makes me very happy in these trying times...i luv them.,,,,soft,,,,that is all

“So, who are you here with?” Nico asks her fellow third year, Dia, as the two sit on the park bench.

Dia laughs, as she points Nico in the direction of her girlfriend, Chika, who is happily waiting in line for ice cream. “Her,” Dia replies simply. Chika notices her pointing, and waves happily, to which the raven-haired girl smiles, and waves right back. 

“Oh look, Dia, my idiot is with yours,” Nico says, pointing to her own orange-haired girlfriend, Honoka, who is happily talking with Chika while in line. 

“It would appear so, Nico,” Dia says with a grin, watching as the two girls stumble in line to get their ice cream. “I knew they would get along, see? Other than Chika’s idolization of Honoka, after that, they get along smoothly.” She smiles with a knowing tone. 

“Yeah, Honoka is way too friendly for her own good. So’s Chika to be honest. God, how did we fall in love with these two Dia?” Nico chuckles, watching as Honoka holds two ice creams, and waits for Chika to get hers. 

Dia takes a moment to look into Chika’s sparkling ruby eyes. She’ll never admit to all the times she was lovesick, and since the first moment she saw her, she was in love. All the nights where she and Chika had stayed up until sunlight shone on that roof of hers, that they made a little home. 

Honoka and Chika happily run, but suddenly, Honoka trips on her own feet, and brings Chika right along with her, their ice cream falling to the grass. 

“Honoka!”

“Chika!”

The ravenettes run towards their lovers and kneel down to help them up. Honoka has scraped her knee, while Chika had stung her hands. 

“Oi Honoka, what on Earth were you thinking running, you idiot!” 

“Mou, Chika! You have to be careful!” 

“Jeez, Honoka you’re lucky I bring bandaids with me yknow that?” Nico huffs, reaching into her purse to pull out a little pack of pink heart bandaids.

“Chika...Come here.” Dia sighs, holding Chika’s hands and pressing kisses to each of them. “Please be more careful next time, ok?” 

“I will, sorry Dia…” Chika sniffles, hugging the taller girl and giggling like a toddler. 

“Hey Nico, my bruise hurts, will you kiss it better for me?” Honoka asks innocently, giving big puppy dog eyes to Nico. 

“What are you, three?” Nico groans, giving her girlfriend’s scrape a kiss. “There, now up.” She says with a blush, helping her girlfriend off the ground. 

The two orange-haired girls laugh, as their girlfriends groan, and take their hands. 

“C’mon, we can go get ice cream at a parlor so you don’t drop your ice creams this time, ok?” Dia announces as the four of them start walking. 

“Nico! I love you!” Honoka smiles, pressing a kiss to her cheek happily. 

“D-i-a! I love you soooooo so so much!” Chika shouts, leaning up to kiss Dia’s cheek as well. 

These peppy, bright, bubbly, considerate, and sweet girls, stole these two girls hearts, and they will forever hold their hearts...

**Author's Note:**

> writing love live fanfic is slowly consuming me....


End file.
